


Death Drop of the Sour Apple Pixie

by Hella_Queer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Goth Kageyama, Natsu the Monster Princess, natsu is 12, the boys are third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Natsu invites her big brother’s goth boyfriend to her school’s winter play. Everyone is surprised.Everyone.





	Death Drop of the Sour Apple Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea that blossomed into what you’re about to read now. I blame Sage for indulging me while talking about goth!Tobio.

*

*

*

The last time Kageyama set foot in a junior high school auditorium was when he himself was in junior high. Everything looks so much smaller, or maybe he’s just too big now. Colorful, motivational posters are plastered to the walls, the lockers are all decorated and showcase each owner’s personality. It feels like stepping into another universe entirely. Especially since, in this sea of families all decked out in their holiday best, Kageyama is still the only one wearing black. 

It was never a conscious decision to _go goth_ , not really. Growing up he’s always preferred dark, muted colors in favor of bright ones, and he liked keeping his nails tidy, so painting them was almost therapeutic in a way. Between his school and volleyball uniform he didn’t really need streets clothes, and now that they were ‘out of fashion’ he got ripped jeans and shirts for pretty low prices. The piercings came later, but he only had one lip ring right now, and he didn’t even know if he wanted to keep it. Aesthetic wise it was pretty cool, but it made kissing his boyfriend a little awkward. 

Speaking of boyfriends. It was _his_ fault Kageyama was here in the first place. 

Falling for someone like Hinata Shouyou had never been his plan, but then again neither was going goth completely after his first year at Karasuno. Life just happens, and when Hinata angrily confessed to him in their second year after they lost their spot to compete in Nationals, Kageyama had kissed him. Not because he was head over heels from his words, but because Hinata was crying, and seeing him cry had always made Kageyama feel protective. 

But dating his best friend came with a few consequences. They slept in the living room now during sleepovers, and Kageyama was brought round for dinner much more often, which he still wasn’t used to. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was wrapped around _two_ little fingers in this family. 

Kageyama slumps down in his seat and tilts his head towards Hinata, who turns to him with this soft little smile. “I’m really glad you decided to come with us. Natsu hasn’t stopped talking it!” 

Kageyama tries his best not to blush or grimace. Natsu truly was a miniature version of Hinata, which meant that Kageyama was incapable of saying no to her. So when she’d asked him, at the end of October, to attend her school’s holiday play, he had marked the date on his calendar right then and there. 

“Yeah well, I promised,” Kageyama mumbles. He’s glad their seats are farther back. He can see Hinata’s parents up near the front in the reserved sections for the parents. “Let me see the program again.” 

Hinata hands him a tri-folded piece of paper. On the front in bold, curvy script is **_The Nutcracker_** , and below that is a picture of said cracker of nuts. On the inside it lists all the students in the production, along with their role and classroom. Kageyama scans the list, passing over what has to be every third year, and a handful of second years. Finally, at the very bottom, he sees it. 

 

_ (1st Year, Class 2) Hinata Natsu: Sugar Plum Fairy _

 

“She’s the only first year with a major role,” Hinata says beneath the polite applause as the school’s principal takes the stage. “That’s why she took up ballet last year. She really really wanted to be in the play.” 

Determined, optimistic, passionate. It’s like someone took the recipient for Hinata and added a dash more of glitter and suddenly Natsu was created. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel proud in a sense. He had walked with the two sunshine children while Natsu went to her dance classes, and even when she complained about sore feet and some of the other girls being mean because she was the smallest (where has he heard _that_ one before?) she never once said anything about quitting. 

“How long is the play?” Kageyama whispers just as the curtains are drawn back to reveal the first scene. 

“About two hours I think?”

_”Oh.”_

 

^~^ 

 

The first half of the play has more talking than dancing, which Kageyama didn’t expect. Apparently there are several versions of this thing, and with this being a junior high school and not some big budget production, it makes sense that they’d do the version with more talking and less spinning on their toes. The sword fighting was cool, though. 

At the end of the first act the room collectively heads out into the hall and around the corner to the gym, where food and refreshments are being served. There’s little gingerbread and muffins and cupcakes, hot chocolate and lemonade and eggnog. Hinata loads up a plate of gingerbread throwing stars and shows them off to Kageyama. 

“Natsu made these! She really wanted you to try them.” He giggles st Kageyama’s wide eyed expression. “She decorated them all cute so no one would notice that they aren’t snowflakes.” 

Kageyama, feeling a mixture of fear and pride, takes the one made up to look like Santa. “Where did she get a shuriken shaped cookie cutter?”

Hinata looks over Kageyama’s shoulder and starts waving his arm. “Mom! Dad!” He races off to his parents, leaving Kageyama alone to get them drinks. He settles on lemonade, not trusting how everyone gathers around the open vat of hot chocolate. It’s cold season, and he doesn’t want to drink anyone’s snot, thank you very much. 

Intermission lasts an eternity, and then Hinata drags him back to their seats, recapping the play for him like he hasn’t just sat through forty minutes of exposition. 

“But why is the Mouse King fighting this doll guy? He’s a _king_?” Kageyama asks for what has to be the fourth time. He’s honestly messing with Hinata now. He flushes cutely when he’s fed up like this. 

“I don’t know! Who would let a mysterious old man bring toys to children?”

“That’s literally what Santa does, dumbass.”

“Don’t call me a dumbass around the children!”

A grandmother sitting behind them shushes them just as the curtains open once more. Kageyama slumps down in his seat, watching Lead Girl and Hunan Nutcracker gasp and sighs dreamily as they gaze upon the Land of Sweets. His mind drifts to Yachi while looking at all of the props, knowing she could’ve done a better job all on her own. 

_They’re like fifteen,_ he chides himself. He was trying to better at the whole not judging others so harshly thing. An early New Years resolution, one could call it. 

The stage lights subtly shift from a yellowy-white to a soft pink, and Hinata clutches his arm with a choked squeal. “This is it! Natsu’s part is next!”

“Finally,” Kageyama sighs, sitting up straight and wiping the boredom from his eyes. Had he actually looked into the play like Hinata told him to, he would've arrived at Intermission instead of sitting through the first act of the play. What did he care about all these other random kids. He wasn’t even related to Natsu! But she asked him to come, and Hinata had wanted to ride with him instead of his parents so they could make out in the driveway after they left, and Kageyama has a sinking suspicion that the Hinata siblings knew just how much of a pushover he really was. 

All the kids on stage dance off to the sides to make room, standing still like dolls in a very creepy way. The music begins, faint and hardly there at all, just like how fairies are invisible to humans or something like that. 

Kageyama recalls Hinata showing him pictures of Natsu in her costume earlier in the week. Her normally unruly hair was combed and braided into a sort of crown, and her mother had allowed her to wear shimmery lip gloss, and the barest hint of blush and pink eyeshadow. Her tutu was fluffy and white, with splotches of peach and accents of gold, and her tights were a very, very light shade of pink. 

“She’s been humming her song for a month straight.” Hinata leans into his shoulder, looking on proudly toward the stage. “Her legs are super strong now, too. She kicked me in the side one morning and I bruised!” He turns big eyes up to his boyfriend. “She _bruised_ me, Kageyama!”

“You probably deserved it,” Kageyama shrugs, kissing his scrunched up nose. “Now shut up, or you’ll miss the whole thing.” His eyes went to the right of the stage where the ballerina usually entered during this part, and sat forward a little. 

Suddenly, the music stops. 

The kids on stage remain in their poses, faces blank and unchanging. Just below the stage, a flustered looking adult who must be the teacher in charge of sound, looks frantically around the floor, searching for a tripped cable. Up ahead Hinata’s parents share worried looks, their phone and camera aimed at the stage. 

Hinata rises halfway in his seat, craning his neck to see around the curtain. “Did she get stage fright?” He wonders allowed, squinting as if he can see through walls. 

“That doesn’t sound like Natsu,” Kageyama says with a frown. “The first time she met Asahi she tried to fight him, remember?” 

“She tries to fight everyone she meets,” Hinata huffs as he sits back down. 

“Wonder where she gets it from,” Kageyama mumbles, snickering when the back of Hinata’s hand meets his chest. He takes it and kisses his knuckles, sticking his tongue out when Hinata pulls at his cheek. 

Just when it looks like the teachers are about to get on stage, the music starts up again. Only this time it’s different. 

A small black figure somersaults onto the middle of the stage, it’s limbs slowly unfolding to the beat. It rises into a standing backbend, twirls, and faces the crowd. 

“Oh my god,” whispers Hinata, stunned. 

“Oh, my god,” whispers the grandmother behind them, appalled. 

“Oh my fucking god,” whispers Kageyama, wide awake for the first time since this play started. 

Before them stands Natsu, confident on her toes as she dances through the opening positions of her song. Her hair is as Kageyama remembers, only the hair braided into the crown is purple. Her dress however is completely different. Rather than a graceful fairy, she resembles more of a plotting spider in ripped black tights, black pointe shoes, and black ribbons tied to her wrists and weaved through her hair crown so they hang around her face. 

Her footwork, from what Kageyama can tell, is really good. Natsu has incredible balance for a twelve year old, and he knows that if he did so many spins he’d puke, let alone do them on his toes. She titters back and forth like a crab, but graceful. An elegant crab. But her arms follow the new music, stiff like...like 

“She’s doing the robot.” Hinata’s voice is faint, like he’s speaking from far away. Or maybe Kageyama's brain has keyed into the music so hard his senses are dulled. Natsu is indeed bending her arms at the elbows and turning them in slow, stiff movements as her legs guide her into several turns that are no doubt meant to flow smoothly into another. 

They don’t. She lingers in leg lifts and rushes through others, wobbles after a series of pirouettes only to _cartwheel_ into fifth position, (at least Kageyama _thinks_ it’s fifth position) before going into the end of the song. The loud, rock rededition slowly morphs into piano raindrops as Natsu twirls and spins around the width of the stage, her ribbons flying out around her. The last note hangs in the air as she falls

into a death drop. 

The curtains close with her lying there, and belatedly Kageyama realizes that was meant to be a bow to signal the end of the performance. 

The auditorium is stunned into silence, like everyone has collectively held their breath. A stiff breeze blows outside and it’s damn near audible. Hinata looks down at his _very_ shocked parents and sees his father still has his camera aimed at the stage. Hopefully he caught the performance on tape. He turns to Kageyama, fearful of what face his boyfriend will be sporting. He’s hyped up this night so much, has begged and prodded for him to show up. Kageyama hates surprises because they make him anxious and the thought of hurting him even indirectly makes Hinata feel like shouting–

“ALRIGHT NATSU!!”

Kageyama is on his feet, and it’s the loudest Hinata has ever heard him. He starts clapping, loud in the quiet room, and a surge of happiness fills Hinata’s heart to hear his boyfriend cheer for his baby sister. Not to be out done, Hinata stands on his seat and puts his fingers in his mouth, whistling like how coach Ukai taught him. Down below his parents get to their feet as well, cheering and clapping and staring daggers at the other parents until they start clapping along as well. Slowly the auditorium comes to life, but even when everyone gets to their feet, Kageyama’s voice is still the loudest in the room. 

 

^~^

 

Believe it or not the play wasn’t over after that. Hinata held Kageyama’s impatient, twitching hand as they sat through the ending with Lead Girl and her now less alive nutcracker. When it came time for the kids to take their bows however, Hinata couldn’t stop his boyfriend from leaping to his feet yet again. 

“The families are gonna meet with their kids in the gym,” Hinata tells him, forcing him to remain in his seat while a gaggle of toddlers are ushered out of their row. 

Hinata hangs back in the hall to wait for his parents but Kageyama forges on ahead, his heavy boots parting the crowd. By the time the Hinata’s all reach the gym, Natsu is already being twirled around by the world’s tallest and grumpiest elf. 

“You really liked it, Tobio-nii?!” Natsu’s feet don’t touch the ground because Kageyama refuses to put her down. Her thin arms cling to his neck, and Kageyama already has a ribbon wrapped around his head like a headband. 

“You were incredible,” Kageyama says sincerely, his smile incredibly soft and kind. “You blew those rat soldiers right outta the snow kingdom.” 

It was hard to tell while sitting in the audience, but up close Natsu’s makeup is different too. Her cheeks are dusted in a sparkly silver, and her eyes are done up dark with black eyeshadow and what Hinata thinks is kohl, but where she got it he has no idea. For a moment he’s worried about what his parents will say about it, but Natsu beams brightly and hugs them tight when Kageyama finally lets her go. 

“How’d I do?” She rocks back on the heels of her feet, her pointe shoes having been replaced with bright pink sneakers. She looks hopeful, but a little scared, like Hinata after he throws up before stressful games. Kageyama wants to pick her up again, Hinata can tell, but he holds back. 

Hinata’s parents look at each other, before breaking into proud smiles. “You were _wonderful_ , sweetheart.” Mr. Hinata embraces his daughter, looking to his wife. “Your pointe work has improved so much! We’re very proud of you.”

Mrs. Hinata nods. “It was very..inventive, honey. But what happened to your other costume?” 

Hinata has to fend off Kageyama when it’s his turn to hug Natsu by kicking him to keep him at bay. His sister, if she notices, doesn’t seem to mind. “Mari was really really sad that she couldn’t play the Sugar Plum Fairy cause she hurt her ankle.” Natsu looks to Kageyama over Hinata's arms. “Mari is my best friend from dance class and she’s super tall and pretty and _she_ was gonna be the fairy but she _couldn’t_ and I knew she really wanted to wear the pretty cream puff dress and..” 

She looks to the floor, twisting the ribbons on her fingers. “And I wanted Tobio-nii to come and I wanted to be different! Cause all the shows since forever have the same stuff, and I wanted to be cool and different and special.” 

To Hinata’s horror tears start to form in his baby sister’s eyes. Kageyama looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm, but he collects himself before crouching down to be eye level with Natsu. He takes her small hands in both of his large ones and squeezes them gently. 

“You’re already special, did you know that?” He reached up and gently tweaks her nose, making her giggle quietly. “You’re special to your parents, your brother, and me.” Kageyama smiles, the one Hinata loves: wobbly and a little self conscious. “And as for cool? That’s was the _best_ death drop I’ve ever seen performed by a middle schooler. And you did it on your tiptoes!” 

Natsu’s makeup is a little smudged now, but she’s smiling. Hinata’s heart melts as Kageyama scoops Natsu into his arms once again. “But I think you’re too awesome to be the Sugar Plum Fairy.”

“I-I am?” Natsu asks, wiping away the last of her tears. Kageyama nods, his expression serious. 

“The Sugar Plum Fairy is dead!” Kageyama shouts. He holds Natsu aloft and slowly spins them around as she spreads her arms out and laughs. “Long live the Sour Apple Pixie!” 

Hinata sighs dreamily, watching his boyfriend act so sweetly. He loves every side of Kageyama, but rarely is he treated to such a rare and open display of affection. Kageyama catches his eyes and Hinata has to stop himself from swooning when he’s hit with that beautiful smile. 

“So,” his mother asks, watching Kageyama and Natsu disappear towards the snacks with his father in tow. “when’s the wedding?” 

_**“MOM!”** _

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I’m having trouble getting links to work. I know how it’s done but for some reason they aren’t working. I hope you don’t mind copy pasting. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Rapf3g_XvCc  
> first music 
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/vZvgMvB8vhw/maxresdefault.jpg  
> Natsu’s hair 
> 
> https://youtu.be/PGzQY7zq2dc  
> new music 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Wz_f9B4pPtg  
> the routine 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/89/b9/3b89b98d4790a8fdeb3e5150af3d95bd.jpg  
> Her new dress


End file.
